Don't drop the soap
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: This is my first shot at trying to get to grips with these ladies in celebration of Season 3 release! Would love feedback for my first OITNB foray! Find me on all social media jdroxburgh and let me know if you want more! NOW COMPLETED! also rating changed to M possible triggers for non consent - but very very mild just thought I'd be safe than sorry!
1. Prologue

She stood in the shower with her eyes shut, it was a risky gamble but just for once she wanted to close her eyes and imagine another time, another life. The water cascaded down her back, soothing her skin, rolling over her pert ass like ghostly hands caressing her. _She_ popped into her head at the feeling and it made her eyes fly open. She glared at her feet. _Just once can we not think about her please?_ She watched the water swirl around her feet and sighed at the grubby tiles the water did nothing to help clean. She slowly closed her eyes again and smiled as she managed to keep _her_ at bay and concentrated instead on the image of a power shower. If she thought about the different spray jets hard enough she could almost erase the feeling of this shower's pathetic attempt; it was like she was getting pissed on. That thought opened on eye, just to check; you couldn't be too careful. When she was satisfied that she was alone she closed her eyes once more and was transported back.

She couldn't name the country, there had been so many. She stood under the strong spray and felt all the tension leaving her body, she picked up the bottle of expensive shampoo and squeezed a generous amount into her hand before rubbing it all over her scalp. She dug her nails in and it sent shockwaves straight down in between her legs, the more she massaged the wetter she got. She let out a contented moan and smiled, this was the life she was supposed to be living. There was just one thing missing.

And speak of the devil those distinctive dulcet tones drifted to her ears, melting away the little willpower she had left.

"How good is that?"

The voice was laced with amusement and it fired up irritation in her chest. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as tight as she could, as if that was ever going to be enough to stop the inevitable. She could feel her body reacting to her mere presence let alone that husky voice that was like honey dripping onto your skin. She felt like her mind had been removed from her body and no matter how much she was telling her body to resist she had no control. She opened her eyes under the flow of water and her heart amongst other parts of her anatomy swelled at the sight of _her._ The steam from the shower had fogged up her glasses and had started to lift her long dark hair into little wispy curls. She smirked at the sight and got a raised eyebrow in response.

"Are you laughing at me?"

The voice still had the lilt of amusement but there was an underlying hint of danger there too. There was always a hint of danger when it came to _her._ "Maybe…"

* * *

 _ **Hi!**_

 _ **This is my first shot at some OITNB fanfiction in celebration of Season 3 coming back! Its a very short chapter as i'm currently working on promoting my first novel and finishing up my Rizzles fanfiction that is in progress.**_

 _ **So this first chapter is a bit of a teaser for u to all feed back on, this is a new fan family i'm coming into so i wanna know what works, what doesn't (I know there's not masses to analyse!) and whether you are interested in more :)**_

Find me on all social media JDRoxburgh and let me know :)


	2. Chapter 1

Piper studied the brunette stood in front of her, she had this almost indescribable feline beauty, from the eyes heightened with black eyeliner, exaggerated even more by the same black curves of those glasses. They made her look classy and sexy and like she had something to hide, which knowing her, she did. Her eyes moved down to that slight upturn at the end of her nose that echoed the arrows at the corners of her mouth, not quite a smile it was more like a constant smirk. It was irritating, like she knew she could have anyone she laid eyes on, and yet it was so appealing and most of the time true.

As Alex stepped forward she grasped the hem of her shirt and saw the blonde's eyes light up with desire. She chuckled to herself, she was such a puppy, eager, always wanting to please and yet there was another layer to Piper, one she hadn't expected when she had first spotted her. She stopped her hands where they were and met the frowning disappointed eyes with a sultry smile as she stepped into the sunken floor of the open shower.

She walked slowly toward her like a cat on the hunt and Piper was mesmerised, she didn't take anything off bar her foggy glasses which she tossed to one side. The movement made her hair flick across her shoulders where it stuck to the moisture gathering there. The droplets of water that were splashing off her blonde hair made patterns on Alex's loose top and made it cling to her dry skin underneath.

Piper's eyes were transfixed on her chest as she felt the water begin to hit her. Her jeans began to tighten and the random splashes on her cheeks and arms chased shivers down her body. The closer she got the more the water began to cover her and they both gasped as the droplets hit her breasts and the material clung to her bare nipples underneath.

Her clothes were growing ever darker and in between Piper's legs was growing ever wetter with every slow torturous step the brunette took toward her. Growing impatient she reached out to touch her but Alex stopped walking and gave her a deadly look that made her drop her arms without question; she had a power over her that was so intense sometimes it scared her, on the other hand it was ridiculously hot.

As Piper obeyed Alex began to feel a hot flush wash over her body, being in control made sex even more delicious. She continued closing the gap between them as slowly as she could, drawing the moment out for as long as she could before they both exploded. Her hair began to get plastered to her head the more the spray reached her, she dragged her fingers backwards through her hair to get it out of her face and she smirked as Piper's eyes immediately honed in on the now dark material clinging to her soaked chest.

Her top was now skin tight and Piper could see everything and yet not enough, she chewed on her lower lip and heard a low chuckle escape the brunette, it irked her but at the same time she didn't care; she just wanted the release now. She flicked her eyes up to the smiling ones just a breath away from her and she threw caution to the wind and reached out to touch Alex. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, preventing it from going any further, the grip was tight, verging on painful and Piper opened her mouth to protest only to receive a stare from the brunette that left her wordless.

Alex kept hold of her wrist as she stepped into her personal space and lifted the arm up above her head, she glanced up and saw that there was a shower fixture just above Piper's head, she pulled the arm a little more and clasped her hand over the shower fitting. She didn't need any words, Piper's eyes were black with desire and she licked her lips; she wouldn't move; she wanted it too much.

Piper was stretched to reach the shower part but she stayed as still as she could, she knew whatever Alex was going to do to her was going to be worth any discomfort. She trembled as Alex let go of her and trailed her hand down the side of her wet face and stroked her lower lip that was throbbing and begging to be kissed, and it wasn't the only place on her body feeling like that.

Alex took her in, wet, beautiful and she had this juxtaposition between two sides of her; one half of Piper was innocent and vulnerable, and one half was just as misbehaved and bad as she was. Alex loved it about her, she wasn't this simple one dimensional boring being that was good for sex but not much else. She was a potential partner in crime. She stroked Piper's lip and leant in for a kiss but stopped just short, she could feel the blonde's irregular breath against her mouth as she became aroused and equally annoyed.

Piper wound her leg around Alex's and pulled her in even closer, Alex gave her a raised eyebrow look that said 'What do you think you're doing?' and she smiled and flexed her fingers that were still holding onto the shower. _Not breaking the rules._ She challenged the look and smirked at Alex's pondering face. She gasped as Alex shot next to her ear and sent a seductive whisper down it.

"Touché Chapman."

* * *

 _ **If you don't know me, this is my first shot at some OITNB fanfiction, I am a tease, I like to draw the good bits out so if you're new to my work I apologise, some people like it, some find it frustrating but that's just how i work :)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy, always feel free to fee back good or bad on here or f**_ _ **ind me on all social media JDRoxburgh and let me know :)**_

 _ **I also have a novel out at the moment, if you like what you read and want more where that came from check out my website and novel :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Piper wound her leg around Alex's and pulled her in even closer, Alex gave her a raised eyebrow look that said 'What do you think you're doing?' and she smiled and flexed her fingers that were still holding onto the shower._** ** _Not breaking the rules. She challenged the look and smirked at Alex's pondering face._** ** _She gasped as Alex shot next to her ear and sent a seductive whisper down it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Touché Chapman."_**

* * *

Piper could feel excitement and arousal shooting down her spine to between her legs where she was internally screaming for attention but she kept her leg bent around the trim waist of the brunette and tried to maintain a blank expression as Alex pulled back slightly still wearing that damned smirk.

Alex wanted to laugh at the frankly ridiculous expression on the blonde's face but as she felt the leg tighten she noted she was slightly impressed, she hadn't expected her to be quite so stubborn she had predicted her to be putty in her hands by now. Alex smirked, if there was anything guaranteed to turn her on, it was a fight; it was hot and not many women were up to the challenge. Not that she was about to be beaten though; she was, after all, a master in this game.

Piper clamped her lips together as a hot tongue swiped her jaw line toward her lips determined not to give in completely, however the feral growl that treacherously climbed up her throat betrayed her want. There it was again that cocky laugh that did things to her she didn't want to admit. Without realising the delicious contact from the brunette had momentarily distracted her and her leg hold had loosened and Alex now stepped back with a triumphant smile on her face.

She was scowling at her and it was the least intimidating thing in the world and kind of adorable, not that she would ever admit that, not to anyone, not even herself. She flicked her gaze down to between the blonde's legs and licked her lips, extracting a frustrated shuffle from Piper and she felt arousal wash over her. She didn't even need to touch her to get her wet and she already knew she was soaking for her, the power trip was so intoxicating and addictive.

Piper watched rapt as long fingers fumbled with the buttons the dripping wet shirt before she heard a low raspy curse. She smiled at the momentary lapse in focus as Alex glanced down to better undo her shirt, to no avail.

"Fuck it."

Piper's eyes grew wide as Alex grasped what material she could and tore the sodden garment from her body flinging buttons across the shower cubicle.

It was Hulk-esque but she hoped it looked sexier than that. Her eyes rose up to the blonde's and she congratulated herself silently; already dark, aroused eyes were even inkier and were boring holes in her chest with the intensity of the gaze. She took a step forward again and saw the whole naked body in front of her ripple with an intense shudder, damn that made her feel sexy. She rubbed her hands over the swell of her breasts, purposefully avoiding her already hard nipples until a frustrated groan came from the other woman who managed to drag her eyes away from her chest and glared at her, nostrils flaring. Alex shrugged as nonchalantly as she could "What?"

Piper huffed. She knew what she wanted and she really did want to give in to her but my god if she didn't touch her or touch herself soon she was going to fucking spontaneously combust. She rubbed her legs together to try and gain some friction to relieve the intensity that was there but it didn't work. There was only one thing that was going to work. She sighed again and let out a pleading grumble only to get a hard stare and watched disconcertedly as the brunette lifted her hands off her own body and raised an eyebrow impatiently. "Alex…pleee-aaa-se!"

Alex smirked at the submission from the blonde as it shot a spark of arousal down her spine she pinched her nipples and hissed as she praised Piper "Good girl."

* * *

 _ **Apologies for the unexpected hiatus. I have now finished this story and will be posting all chapters one after the other so they are short but they will all be winging their way to you.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Piper watched as pure bliss coated Alex's beautiful face as she squeezed her nipples and the blonde could have sworn they were her own as they tingled and reacted to watching those fingers tease. The brunette tipped her head back almost violently as one hand snaked its way down and wrestled with a soaked and heavy waistband before disappearing and doing something that made her moan in that low throaty way she did. Piper whimpered and suddenly those intense eyes snapped back to her and stared at her with a new ferocity.

She watched as the blonde gulped as she closed the gap between them in a shot and latched her lips onto a pulse point that hammered against the tongue she was using to swipe and sooth the welt she was concentrating on forming. She felt the blonde struggle to get away and felt a hand tangle in her wet hair but instead of pulling her away it tugged her impossibly closer and she smiled into the crook of the neck. Piper had a fun streak for sure.

Her clit was throbbing as hard as the flesh that was being marked painfully and she knew she was dripping down her legs mingling with the hot water. Her fingers flexed open and closed over the shower fixture as they itched to join their partners entangled in wet hair that was tickling her bare chest so deliciously but it wasn't enough. She brushed her leg against the brunette and scraped it up and down rough, wet denim and the sensations sent shockwaves to where she needed the friction the most, she tried to angle her body to rub her sex against the material but a hand clamped down on her thigh painfully and she hissed as nails dragged down the soft flesh as teeth bit down that little bit more on her neck.

Piper backed off and the hand in her hair loosened so Alex let go of her neck with a pop. She pulled back, hand still on her thigh and rubbed soft circles on the smooth skin on the inside of the thigh as a reward before glancing up to check that hand was still where she wanted it. She smiled as she confirmed the fact before leaning in and rewarding the blonde with a firm kiss. The other woman moaned annoyed at the lack of contact before Alex trailed her tongue across the bottom lip and down toward her chest and all protests turned to whimpers and pleading moans.

She was teasing her. It wasn't exactly news, this is how it always was unless Alex was drunk, horny and impatient but she couldn't complain, she would, of course but this was the kind of glorious torture she couldn't say no to. She didn't even think Alex would stop even if she did say no, she had that cocky insistence like she knew better than you did about what you really wanted. She lurched out of her thoughts as lips wrapped themselves around a straining nipple and sucked hard, almost to the point of pain, but not quite. It was typical Alex; took you right to the edge of danger but never quite let you topple over, just held you looking over the precipice so you could almost taste it before she hauled you back to safety.

Alex continued her descent frantically like a woman possessed, it was all well and good having control, and she knew she did, she could go as slowly as she wanted and she could get Piper to beg and scream and cry for her but damn she loved the way this woman tasted and she needed more. She knelt down in front of the blonde, wincing at the soaked tight denim threatening to cut off circulation and rubbing hard between her legs but she steeled herself and placed a reverent kiss on the hip bone in front of her.

Piper looked down and could easily have blacked out from the image; a soaking wet brunette still with her make up in tact but with a small smudge on one of her cat eyes, on her knees, softly kissing her and glancing up to meet her eyes with such a tenderness it rendered her utterly speechless. She tried not to let her heart feel the emotions flooding her but as she battled internally Alex went and distracted her in the way that only Alex could and swiped a rough tongue through her wet slit and the blonde threw her head back violently at the very welcome intrusion and smacked her head off the tiles. She felt the mouth between her legs hesitate and whilst her concern struck a chord Piper grabbed a handful of hair and roughly directed her back to where she was "Don't. Fucking. Stop."

She was tempted to stop and reprimand her but instead she simply chuckled against the immense wetness she found coating her chin already and revelled in the shudder that rolled up the wet body in front of her before taking a long slow lick and groaning to herself with pleasure.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hurry the fuck up Chapman!"

Piper's eyes flew open and she groaned. _Oh right_. She took in her hideous surroundings and was brought back down the earth with a thump. "Fuck…" she grumbled before glancing down at her hand between her legs… _She could just…_

"Need some help in there?"

She pulled a face. She didn't know who that was and she was so not interested. She removed the hand from between her legs and felt her body shout at her as she felt the wetness coating her hand before holding it under the excuse for spray they had and sighed. Her fantasy would have to wait. She huffed, annoyed and reached for the soap which slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor of the soiled cubicle and she winced before bending over to retrieve it. As her fingers clasped around the slippery rectangle she was all too aware of the shadow that fell in front of her and her heart began to hammer in terror. Her eyes flicked around frantically for anything she could use against her attacker but the soap was all she had. _Go for the eyes._ She gripped the soap tightly and span around to confront the intruder.

"I said, need some help?"

She fumbled and the soap slipped out of her grasp flying back down to the grimy floor. "Fuck."

The body stepped closer and raised an eyebrow before sliding a mouth down to her ear "That's kind of what I had in mind Chapman."

Her mouth flew open and she began to protest before she was roughly turned around and shoved against the cold tile.

"Shut up Chapman."

Her mouth and mind emptied of protests as fingers slipped down and mingled in her copious wetness.

The mouth still clamped right next to her ear chuckled "You know what they say about dropping the soap Chapman."

She hissed as two fingers entered her roughly and swallowed down a moan not wanting to give the woman the satisfaction of knowing that she enjoyed feeling so full.

"What were you thinking about?" the voice hissed down her ear before licking the shell of her ear.

Piper ground her teeth together determined not to give in but as she did the fingers pulled slowly almost all the way out and her breath huffed in and out perturbed by the loss of the delicious feeling inside of her. She shook her head violently.

"Chapman…"

The voice dipped into a dangerous tone and the pressure forcing her into the wall increased and she hissed in pain. "A sh-shower." She stammered, a treacherous blush rising to her cheeks. She immediately felt fingers leave her and the body took some pressure off and she felt her disloyal body scream out at the loss of contact.

The voice tsked at her and sighed.

She didn't have to do anything else. She knew she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't resist. Never had been able to. She spun herself round and looked into those dangerous glinting and fucking cocky eyes and snarled. "You. I was thinking about you." She launched herself at the brunette and the pair moaned as the kiss became frantic; teeth, tongues both women battling for dominance; hands in hair pulling hard. Eventually they pulled apart panting with effort and glaring at one another with something that would have been mistaken for hate. But it was something else, something neither of them ever wanted to try and define.

Alex raked her eyes down the blonde's body and her insides growled. She smirked, knowing it would piss Piper off. "What about me?"

The brunette began to close the gap and Piper stepped backwards until her back hit the wall. She didn't say a word but looked down at the floor and then bit her lip. She was rewarded with an arch of the eyebrow and her clit twitched in response. She watched as the brunette sank to her knees and her body sang out in happiness as nails marked Alex's descent.

Her inner voice reprimanded her for being on her knees in such a squalid cubicle but as soon as she got down there she could smell Piper and her mouth watered. _Fuck it_. She hitched one leg up over her shoulder and circled the blonde's entrance playfully before looking up and sucking the digit before placing it over her lips.

Piper nodded and clamped the side of her hand between her teeth, as she did so Alex entered her once again and just as forcefully with two fingers, immediately picking up her rhythm and the blonde silently screamed against her hand.

She kept her fingers pumping inside the blonde, looking up and marvelling at the sight. It had been forever and yet it felt like no time had passed at all. She felt a tug at her heartstrings and she snarled at herself for it. She could already feel Piper tightening around her fingers and eyes met before an imperceptible understanding passed between them and she dipped her head and sucked on the throbbing bundle of nerves as Piper anchored her free hand in her damp hair.

Piper could feel her nails grazing over the brunette's scalp but she also knew that Alex didn't care, if anything she loved it when she got a little rough too. As her tongue swiped over her clit once more she felt her walls clamp down on fingers and the brunette's free hand shot up to steady her hip as she silently screamed her way through an intense orgasm. Her body shuddered violently against the wall and against Alex's shoulder, she felt her teeth break the skin on her hand and she blew and sucked air as hard as she could around her flesh until she finally slumped, exhausted and utterly gratified.

Once released Alex slid her fingers out before standing and smirking at the blonde who was as white a sheet from the effort of keeping silent. She sucked her fingers clean and licked her lips before glancing down and grinning. "Don't forget the soap" she winked salaciously and left leaving Piper to deal with the catcalls and protests, as well as a few cries of approval, which she figured was probably mostly Nicky.

* * *

 _ **Apologies for the amount of time you guys had to wait for this story and the short chapters. This was a little test for myself to try out a new pairing - those who read my Rizzles stuff I'd be interested to get your take on this and those who haven't read my other stuff please give your feedback on the dynamic and pairing of these two.**_

 _ **Criticisms/feedback always welcome and encouraged reach me via PM, social media etc. Check out my debut novel if you like what you see - details in my bio.**_


End file.
